


The Kiss He Stole

by alleah_xd



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: I hate the title honestly, M/M, Other KB cast are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleah_xd/pseuds/alleah_xd
Summary: “Did I just kiss him in national television?”(originally posted on asianfanfics.com)





	The Kiss He Stole

**Author's Note:**

> I was waiting for someone to write about Ep 128 but there’s still no one doing it so I handled the situation myself lol Sorry if there’s another character again, I still can’t write something that is just between them or else it will turn to angst.
> 
> Again, another cheesy plot. Sorry about that :D

The cast quietly watched the clip from a certain drama, well, maybe except for Hodong because he kept on laughing. They were in the second period of the class, which involves a game where they have to guess the next lines of the actors in that scene.

It was peaceful at first, but when a kissing scene flashed on the screen, everyone freaked out, even the guests. The line that they have to guess was said right after the kissing scene, and everyone wanted to try filling out the missing lines on the scene. All of a sudden, Kyunghoon raised his hand and offered to answer, so all eyes are on him.

Kyunghoon is not an active person compared to the other cast members. He’s the quiet one, even the other guests that went on the show noticed and mentioned it as well. But he’s very unpredictable, that when he opens his mouth, something extraordinary will be heard on the studio. All of them expect something out of him, because he’s really funny without even trying.

But what they did not expect is what Kyunghoon just did before answering the question.

No one really required him to reenact the scene, but he did, with Heechul.

“Cut. Let me try it again,” Kyunghoon answered, as usual, his good imagination was shown in the times like this. But another thing was shown from his actions, and only Soogeun can notice that.

He was lucky that he was not shown in the frame, because after Kyunghoon did it, his mouth agape, his eyes widen, and his mind was questioning all the events he just witnessed.

It was not a real kiss or anything, but the fact that Kyunghoon dared to face Heechul that close, for three freaking times, was unbelievable. Even Youngchul asked them if they really kissed, but no one cared to answer. It was obvious that they didn’t, but it still bothers Soogeun on so many levels.

Soogeun knows Kyunghoon for almost three years now, ever since they started this show. They’re so close that their friendship can even rival his father-and-son relationship with Janghoon. Fans only see Kyunghoon as Janghoon’s son and they thought that they’re close because of this. But what they don’t see is that Soogeun is his roommate in the dressing room, which gives them a lot of time to talk about each other.

Soogeun has a soft spot for Kyunghoon because on the second episode, he promised to Kyunghoon that he’ll take care of him just because he made a _rendition_ of Buzz’s song ‘Reds Go Together’. He kept that promise until now, and Kyunghoon finally learned to trust him with everything. No one can really resist Kyunghoon’s charms, and Soogeun can’t do anything but to protect the man at all cost, like a father to his son.

He should not be shocked at what Kyunghoon did if he doesn’t know anything. But he does, and he knows all of it. He even knows the reason why after Kyunghoon did it with Heechul, Kyunghoon’s eyes became lost for a bit, and he seems shaken from his own actions. Soogeun shouldn’t have shown signs of confusion since they’re still in the studio and the cameras are still rolling. So, he gave his full attention to Janghoon, who answered next when Sung Gyu said that Kyunghoon’s answer was wrong.

\-----

The door of the dressing room is closed but not locked so it indicates that Kyunghoon is already there. He knocked out of respect and he heard a confirmation from the inside so he let himself in. Affirming what he assumed, Kyunghoon is seated in one of the chairs, looking at the ceiling.

He battled with himself whether he should break the silence or not, but he thought that maybe, Kyunghoon needs him. They still have time to talk before the stylists come in the dressing room so he decided to close the door and interrupt Kyunghoon in his daydreaming.

“Was it about JJ?” he asked the second most obvious reason, because he doesn’t want him to be uncomfortable if he stated the first one.

“No it’s not, you know me, Sooguen hyung,” Kyunghoon said. Soogeun assumed that it’s a welcoming remark, that maybe he allows them to talk about it. He sat next to him and let him think for a while, waiting patiently for him to open up.

“Did I just kiss him in national television?” he asked Soogeun, or rather, himself.

“We both know you didn’t,” Soogeun stated, smirking. That made Kyunghoon smile a little bit, but that wasn’t enough for Soogeun. He wanted to give him a resolution before they both leave the dressing room. A permanent or temporary resolution, he doesn’t really care. He just wants Kyunghoon to stay happy as he is. He suffered enough.

“But still, I never had that enough courage in my entire life,” he confessed. Out of nowhere, Soogeun playfully sang ‘Coward’ right in front of Kyunghoon. He was relieved that that made Kyunghoon smile a little bit bigger than earlier.

“As I said before Kyunghoon-ah, Heechul is a great man. Maybe it’s not obvious, but he’s a good one too,” Soogeun comforted Kyunghoon. “He’ll understand what you feel, and he will accept you for who you are,” he added.

“But what if he will not? I don’t have many friends, Hyung. And losing one is not a risk I’m willing to take,” Kyunghoon said, desperation is seen in his watery eyes.

Soogeun can’t do anything but to hug him, as tight as he could. He doesn’t want Kyunghoon to feel alone, now that he’s experiencing a one-sided love towards his Heechul hyung. Soogeun supports him with every decision he makes, but it really hurts him to see Kyunghoon like this.

Little did he know, it was not a one-sided love, not at all. Soogeun knows it as well, he just can’t say it in front of Kyunghoon because he doesn’t want to intervene with the young lovers. He wishes for them to settle this all by themselves.

Soogeun is still hugging Kyunghoon when suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Soogeun was about to be pissed off if it was a stylist, but fortunately, it was someone else.

“Soogeun hyung, can I talk to Kyunghoonie for a while? Please, just the two of us?” Heechul asked and he nodded. While they were talking, Kyunghoon used this chance to rub his eyes and wipe away his tears. Sooguen gladly left them alone and closed the door behind him to give them space.

Not long after he left the dressing room, he heard a loud and playful ‘yes’ coming from the room. He was not quite sure if it was from Heechul or Kyunghoon, but he doesn’t really care. What he cares about is their happiness, which is finally, they’re experiencing right now. That’s all that matters.

So when he heard that the cast members were invited in a dinner a week after, he was not surprised at all... especially when the reason of the gathering is that ‘Heechul and Kyunghoon were about to announce something important’.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since ep 128 was released, I was waiting for someone to write about the legendary kissing scene. But no one did it, unfortunately. If someone will be writing about it, please continue to do so because I’m sure it will be better than mine :D
> 
> As I said, sorry if there’s another character again, I still can’t write something that is just between them or else it will turn to angst. Like honestly though, I think I still need help from other characters just to make everything fluff or happy ending. If they will be both left with me, with just the two of them, I can’t promise to write anything happy. My other written works from my other fandom are just all angst but I can’t do that to Kyunghoon. He should be protected.
> 
> Also, sorry if I didn’t give justice to Soogeun’s humour. My humour is just so bad. And, I’m honestly cringing at my own title. I can’t think of any, I want the word ‘kiss’ to be in the title but meh.
> 
> As always, feel free to correct my mistakes :) It will help me a lot, I assure you. And thank you so much for reading :D


End file.
